1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of string musical instruments, and more particularly, to a pocket finger exercise string board simulating a stringed instrument to encourage string instrument players to strengthen their fingers through grip exercise.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Persons learning to play string musical instruments, and in particular children, do not have sufficient muscle strength in their fingers to permit long practice or to participate in the playing of stringed instruments without fatigue. Such instruments are composed of a number of generally parallel, laterally spaced strings which are strung under tension across the upper face of the instrument, permitting the instrument to be grasped by its bottom within the palm of the player's hand and permitting the fingers to rest on the upper surface carrying the strings for applying pressure to the tensioned strings to vary the tone during playing of the instrument, the positions of pressure application to the string being shifted to produce different notes, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device permitting children or other persons who play string musical instruments to strengthen their fingers so that the playing of the actual string instrument may be achieved with less fatigue and with greater dexterity.